


Leaps and Bounds

by Turtle_ier



Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dream is a Frog y'all, Frogs, M/M, Magic, Potions, The Princess and the Frog Inspired, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Dream, ever the reckless one in their trio, gets lost in a thunderstorm, and while Sapnap can't find him, he finds a cute little frog instead.And, yeah, even George has to admit that the frog is pretty cute.(Princess and the Frog AU)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875367
Comments: 17
Kudos: 843





	Leaps and Bounds

“There’s a frog outside,” Sapnap said, coming inside from the thunderstorm, “it was like, clawing at the door or something.”

George was laying across their three beds, his armour tossed to one side and an arm over his face, which knocked his glasses to one side. Sapnap could barely see one eye turn to look at him, but otherwise, he didn't move. 

Their little wooden hut was hardly the pinnacle of architecture, but it kept the rain off their heads and the monsters from their stuff and so, for the time being, it was enough. They’d finally gone through the process of smelting all their iron the day before, and so they hadn't made a Nether portal yet, but chest plates and swords had been deemed essential enough to make. The gaps between the wooden boards that made up the walls almost hummed as the wind ebbed and flowed, whistling between the other noises. Out of all the things to comment on, a frog was definitely on the more mundane side. 

“Why are you telling me this?” George asked, not moving from the bed.

“Dunno,” Sapnap shrugged, “You just don't usually get frogs outside of swamps. It seems weird for one to be in a forest.”

“It’s probably just the rain bringing them out. Did you find Dream?”

“No. He’s gone off somewhere again.”

George groaned, “If the next time we see him is when he respawns, I’m gonna kill him again.”

“You and me both. We can't afford to waste iron.”

He could hear Sapnap shuffling around their hut, opening chests and putting things away before another roll of thunder echoed through the forest. The distinct smell of rain filled the house as Sapnap shook his head and droplets went everywhere, and George swore he could feel the humidity rise as the torches hissed. Outside, the wind ripped through the trees like it had a better place to be, and a low, almost whining noise, came from just beyond the door.

_ Crawwww-eep, _ the noise said, starting at a low pitch and ending higher. 

“What was that?” Sapnap asked, sounding alarmed.

“It was probably just a wolf.”

The noise repeated itself, and although it was no louder than before, it felt closer. 

_ Crawwww-eep. _

“It’s too quiet for a wolf.”

“It’s the stupid frog, Sapnap,” George said, getting up, “It’s probably just scared of the lightning. Now if you’re done looking for a skeleton horse can we please go to bed?”

“Dream won't be asleep, though.”

“He might be. It’s worth a shot if it means we don't have to sit here listening to the storm.” 

It wasn't worth arguing with George when he was upset, so Sapnap pulled off his chest plate and threw his shoes into the corner before joining George on the bed, ignoring the rumble of thunder that happened just as the noise outside came through again. He rolled for a moment towards the wall to untuck the blankets, then again to cover himself with it, and sighed.

Any minute now, sleep would overcome them.

Any second. 

In a few moments…

_ Crawwww-eep. _

“Nah,” Sapnap bolted upright, “It’s not gonna happen. Dream’s still out there.” 

“Sapnap, you’ve tried for  _ less than a minute.” _

“So?”

_ Crawwww-eep. _

“So ignore the stupid noise and try to sleep. Dream’s like, way better than us at surviving. He probably found a village or a cave or something.”

“But we don't  _ know _ that, George. He could be in trouble. Earlier, I saw-”

_ Crawwww-eep. _

_“-_ a witch, and it looked really angry and weird and, like, who knows what else could be out there.”

“If he is in danger then the worst that can happen is that he’ll respawn, and then we can sleep, and we’ll go and-”

_ Crawwww-eep. _

“-get his stuff when the storm is over.”

Sapnap huffed. “What if he’s lost?”

“We’ll find him tomo-”

_ Crawwww-eep. _

George sighed and got up. Sapnap moved to follow, before George spoke up again. “I’m going to kill that frog,” he said. 

“What? No.”

“Well, no, I won't kill it. I’ll move it.”

“The river is like a third of a mile away.”

“Huh?”

“I don't know, five-hundred metres?”

“Oh.”

George seemed to think about it for a moment, his eyes going from one side of their shack to another in search of a different solution. A sudden gust of wind whipped its way around the shack, and almost like it felt fearful of how exposed it was, the frog let out a particularly loud croak.

“Fine,” George said, and picked up one of their half full buckets of water. 

He went to the door and pulled it inwards, and low and behold, a little green frog fell to the floor from where it had been leaning against their door. He could already see the faint outline of a zombie approaching - no doubt drawn by the light spilling through the doorway - as he poured out the majority of the water from the bucket. There was still roughly an inch left in the as he scooped up the little green frog with one hand, and just before the zombie broke the treeline, he closed the door again.

The frog was just shy of three inches long (or the size of George’s palm) and blinked with yellow eyes as it observed its new surroundings, including Sapnap as he came closer to inspect the little creature. While the majority of its body was green, it had light brown colourations towards its back, and a ridge from its eyes to its back legs. As far as frogs went, it was rather handsome. 

“Cute,” Sapnap said.

“It’s a frog.”

“It can still be cute.”

George didn't say anything as he put the frog in the bucket, which it was more than happy to spread its legs out into and cling to the side of. Sapnap picked up one of the loose cobblestones from the floor and put it into the bucket as well, giving it somewhere to hide under or sit on top of if it wanted to. Almost as if it approved, the little frog chirped.

“Can we go to bed now?”

“Dream is still out there.”

George huffed, “Fine. You can worry about him, or go off and get yourself killed, or whatever. I’m going to stay here and try and sleep.”

“You won't be able to unless he does, too.”

“I  _ know. _ I’m just going to… rest my eyes.”

Sapnap didn't say anything, instead he watched from his spot on the floor as George wiped his frog-hands on his jeans and went back to his half-sprawl on their beds. The little frog didn't say anything further, even when another roll of thunder came from above and the wind echoed around them, and so Sapnap sat there for a moment.

Even though Dream was still… somewhere, he couldn't help but feel at least a little better now that the frog was safe.

“George,” Sapnap said, half laughing, “what if the frog is like an omen.”

“Like foreshadowing?”

“What? No.”

“That’s what omen means, though.” 

“Okay, but like… a spirit animal.”

George giggled, sounding tired. “Dream is a frog.”

“It makes sense!” 

“How?”

“He’s…” Sapnap started, but went quiet, “he’s hard to catch…”

“That frog was easy to catch.” 

“Dream can be if he wants to be… usually by you-”

George snorted. “Go to bed Sapnap, you’re making less sense than usual.”

“He said he was going to the village.”

“Yeah but they said he never showed up. Did you find anything underground?”

“No, just a skeleton waiting down there. It must have gone down when the rain stopped.”

Sapnap pulled up another blade of grass, unsatisfied with how the rest of the clump clinged to the ground and slipped through his fingers. George was nearby still, looking down into the grass where they had let the frog go, only it wasn't going. It just sat there by George’s foot like it was waiting for something to happen. The sky was fairly clear above them, but the air was still cool from the rain the day before and smelt like damp earth, which was without a doubt what their clothes would smell like by the time they picked themselves back up and kept looking. 

Sapnap sighed, “Maybe he’s left us for some other handsome woman-”

“Woman?”

“Or man! Or just a person. He’s left us for some other handsome person and all we have is this frog.”

“It’s a handsome frog,” George joked, but it fell flat as Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows.

“You gonna kiss it?”

“What? No. No, it’s a joke. I’m not going to kiss a frog.” 

“It  _ is  _ a cute frog though.”

Almost as if it could hear them, the frog decided that sitting next to George and Sapnap was boring and it began to spring off in one direction. 

“Bye, frog.” Sapnap said, but the frog turned around to look at them from across the clearing.

_ Crawwww-eep. _

There was an awkward pause, then, as they watched the frog inflate its… neck pocket (or vocal sack, but would they really know that off the bat?) and croak again, like it was trying to talk to them. It adjusted its legs so that it was fully looking at Sapnap, croaked again, then turned to George and did the same. Then it waited. 

“Yeah, we get it. Dream might abandon us for a handsome frog.”

_ Crawwww-eep. _

George laughed at the exchange, and put on a high pitched, mocking voice as he said, “Gee, Sapnap, I wonder if it’s trying to lead us somewhere.”

Sapnap laughed as the frog croaked again and wiggled, but neither of them made a move to get off the grass and follow it. Eventually, almost like it could tell that they were not going to follow it, the frog turned around again and hopped off into the bushes.

“Bye, frog.” George said this time, and he fell back into the wet grass with an ‘oof’. 

For a while neither of them said anything, as Sapnap continued to pull up grass and George admired a cloud that looked like a spider, but after a couple of minutes the frog’s croak interrupted their nothingness, although now it was muffled by something. Before he could lean up again, George more felt than saw the black shape of the frog collide with his glasses, with one of its wet webbed feet hitting him on his cheek and sliding down to his ear. The resulting chaos, according to Sapnap, was hilarious. 

“It just slapped against your face!” 

George wiped at the brown smear the frog left on his skin, still glaring at it from where it sat on his lap. It didn't say anything further, but even the way it blinked its eyes one at a time just screamed self-satisfaction. 

“What do you want now, frog?” George said, adjusting his glasses so that they covered his eyes again, but he paused the motions as the frog spat out something shiny from its mouth.

An emerald. 

Sapnap had shuffled over to sit closer to George, but paused as he caught sight of the jewel sitting in the grass. 

“What the- where’d you get that?” 

The frog blinked at Sapnap. It shuffled around again and leapt towards the bushes, but landed just short, before looking back at them. George blinked, looked at Sapnap, then back to the frog. Without another word, they both got up to follow it. Sapnap was quiet for the majority of their impromptu walk, but as soon as they reached their apparent destination, he stopped in his tracks and stared. George almost bumped into him from how suddenly he stopped, and went to say something before he caught sight of where the frog had led them.

An iron chest plate, an iron sword, three unlit torches, a pouch of spilled emeralds and a cooked porkchop were laying at the bottom of a small, dirt hole, with the frog clinging to the surface of the chest plate and looking back up at them. Beneath the chest plate and the other items, Dream’s clothes lay in the dirt, and like a single disturbing cherry on an unsettling sundae, his mask sat, smiling, half covered in soil and water. While the hole was not too steep to climb out of, the sides were jagged and fresh, like it had either been carved by a creeper explosion or by someone else, and between all the things at the bottom, scattered pieces of thin, convex glass shone in the sunlight.

For lack of anything better to say, the frog chirped. 

“That’s Dream,” Sapnap said with no uncertainty, while pointing at the frog in the hole, but George looked at him with disbelief. “That has to be Dream. Dream wouldn't just - willingly strip naked in a thunderstorm. That is Dream.”

“No, that’s just, well- it’s a frog.”

“Dude. What if that weird witch I saw yesterday turned him into-”

“That’s impossible. Witches don't turn people into frogs. That’s just in books.”

The frog croaked, sounding displeased. George pointed at it and said, “You don't get to argue, you’re just a frog.”

It croaked again. 

“Don't talk to Dream like that.”

“That’s not Dream, that’s a frog.”

“The frog is Dream, I read about it one time in this book on a server and-”

“Read about what? Dream?”

“ _ No _ , about witches turning people into animals. It said there were two cures-”

“Well do one and see if it's him, if you really want to waste your time on this.”

_ Crawwww-eep. _

Sapnap hesitated, looking at the frog from the corner of his eye, but it just blinked at him and somehow sat up straighter. Voice turning to a whisper, Sapnap spoke to George again.

“Okay, the book said there were two cures.”

“Uh huh.”

“The first is to find the witch and see if its friendly and is willing to turn him back-”

“Which isn't an option.”

“-Which isn't an option,” Sapnap agreed, “Or it was to get someone who is in love with Dream to kiss him.”

“Kiss him?” George sputtered, taking a step back from Sapnap and the frog in the hole. 

Sapnap nodded, his face serious. He continued, “I’m not sure who is totally in love with him though. Like, I love him, but not like as a lover, as a friend, you know? If it would work with me kissing him, I’d do it without hesitation, but it’s supposed to be romantic love.”

George swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“Maybe… you should try anyway?”

Huffing, Sapnap put his hand down into the hole for the frog to climb onto, which it surprisingly did without hesitation. Now that George had the idea in his head that the frog  _ could _ be Dream, a lot of its behaviours did seem a little odd for an actual frog. It didn't run away when they walked near it, it hadn't run off when they put it into the grass after the storm ended, and it didn't croak to attract a mate but instead to get their attention. Sapnap just holding out his hand for it instead of grabbing it helped in the assumption that, yeah, maybe the little frog  _ was _ Dream.

There was a pause as the frog turned itself around to look at Sapnap, waiting in his palm like it was expecting for the other to lean forward at any moment, but all he did was stare down at the little creature in his hands. 

“Not so easy now, huh?” George said, unable to keep himself from feeling smug.

“Shut up.” 

Before he could overthink it, Sapnap pulled his hands to his face and kissed the frog on the side of its head, and it closed its eyes as his lips made contact. There was a moment where nothing happened, but then the frog somehow made a disappointed croak. 

“I  _ told you _ ,” Sapnap said, sounding like he was somewhere between smug and upset, “I’m not in love with him, so it didn't work.” 

“Well,” George huffed, “We’ll just have to find someone who does.”

Sapnap raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

“What?”

The other eyebrow rose to meet the other. 

“What??”

“You try,” Sapnap said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. He held up the frog, as if to show George that, yeah, it  _ was _ that easy.

“But-” George scrambled for an excuse, “I’m like you, I don't  _ like-like _ him. It won't work.”

Sapnap’s face fell into a frown. “If you didn't  _ like-like _ him,” he mocked, “you’d be able to say that you loved him.” 

George was about to say something, but the frog turned around to look at him, and he snapped his mouth closed. He ground his teeth, looking away from Sapnap’s smug face and the expectant frog, before scooping up the little creature in both hands and raising it to face height. Before he could consider any other course of action, he pressed the most pathetic kiss to its snout.

“Look, nothing happ-”

In a puff of smoke, George was knocked back into the grass, his glasses askew and his hands up by his head - now empty. 

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled, and George opened his eyes. 

“Oh, shi-”

And he closed them again after catching a glimpse of Dreams bare face, or more so, his bare body.

“Put some clothes on!” 

He kept his eyes shut as he listened to Dream and Sapnap giggle, but when Dream spoke up again to let them know he was okay, he opened them.

“Did you miss me?” Dream asked, his mouth still visible with his mask on. His clothes were wet from where they had been in the hole, and he was wringing his hoodie out instead of wearing it, but he looked pleased to be human again. He turned to look at George fully, and after sending him a private smile, he grinned back at Sapnap.

“Yes, you idiot!” Sapnap didn't hesitate in scrambling up to hug the other, and George smiled at his friends as they hugged and struggled to stay upright. The two laughed, before Dream offered his hand to George to pull him up.

“Were you seriously the frog this whole time?” George couldn't help but ask as he was pulled into the hug as well, still in disbelief.

“I was! Dude. I can't describe how happy I was when you pulled me into the house. I thought for sure that the witch would-” Dream cut himself off. Sapnap and George drew back to look at him as a huge smile spread across his face. “George,” he said, “You love me!” 

“What?” George almost shouted, but Sapnap suddenly started laughing.

“You love me! True love’s kiss! You un-frogged me!” 

“No- I just-”

“You like-like him, we get it,” Sapnap said, but his voice wasn't mocking, “You don't have to say it, and yeah, maybe it was a fluke, but there’s nothing wrong with it.”

George stayed quiet, but Dream rubbed his smile into George’s hair anyway in a show of affection, and then did the same with Sapnap. 

“It’s nice knowing that you’re here,” George admitted after a minute, “Frog-you was cute and all, but not knowing it was actually you was torture.” 

“Is human-me as cute as frog-me?” Dream asked, his smile reappearing.

“Dream.”

Dream laughed, “Just tell me you love me, George.” 

“ _ Stop _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This work was sort of inspired by Gonna Be Around by bunnyyuuu : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454714  
> Their amazing piece reminded me a lot of Sleeping Beauty, so I thought to myself, "What if I were to base the Dream Team in my own favourite Disney movie?" and so this fanfiction was born. I love the Princess and the Frog :'( 
> 
> I don't support the shipping of real-life people, hence why this fanfic is more 'suggestive' than actual shipping. As far as I'm currently aware, Dream, George and Sapnap are fine with fanfiction being written about them at this time, but if shipping content is considered incorrect by the creators in the future, or just fanfiction at all, this work will be deleted. The last thing I want to do is offend them or make them uncomfortable. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! Kudos and Comments are food for my heart and soul.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @turtle-ier  
> Find me on Twitter: @Turtle_ier


End file.
